ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fish With Attitude: The Series/Characters
List of Characters from Fish With Attitude: The Series. Main Characters Friendly the Nice Fish: As one of the six main characters, Friendly is a green girl fish with blue eyes. She is the leader of 5 of her friends and is always happy in the world. Her rival is Villainy the Evil Fish. Baddie the Mean Fish: As one of the six main characters, Baddie is a red boy fish with orange eyes. He's one of the main characters on the show. He couldn't resist himself because of his trant, He has a crush on Flirter. Heroic the Brave Fish: As one of the six main characters, Heroic is a gray boy fish with blue eyes. He's always brave like he always does in every episode. Nervous the Shy Fish: As one of the six main characters, Nervous is a blue boy fish with brown eyes. Whenever he sees Cutie the Pretty Fish, his cheeks glow dark blue, He has a crush on Cutie. Brainy the Smart Fish: As one of the six main characters, Brainy is light yellowish orange boy fish with blue eyes. He is the smartest fish in Fish School and always use his brain to figure out the toughest math questions while doing work. His crush is Maker the Designer Fish. Writer the Creative Fish: As one of the six main characters, Writer is a white boy fish covered in a pink, purple, and blue pattern and has blue eyes. He is always carrying his sketchbook and paintbrush or other art material whenever he wants to draw. Other Characters Ozzy the Adventure Fish: Ozzy is a brown boy fish wearing a hat, carrying rope and has blue eyes. He is always save the day if a fish needs trouble with his partner Atlanta. Painter the Artist Fish: Painter is a shiny boy fish wearing a hat, holds a paintbrush and has purpleish eyes. He is Writer's brother and has the same things as his brother. Houston the Astronaut Fish: Houston is a dark blue boy fish in a spacesuit with blue eyes. He always go to outer space to find things on a planet. Finberly the Cheerleader Fish: Finberly is a light pink fish wearing a cheerleader uniform, has brown hair with 2 red ribbons on her hair and has blue eyes. She always cheer when a game is coming on. She has a crush on Awesome and she gets jealous when he interact with any girl fish. Spoopy the Clown Fish: Spoopy is boy fish with blue eyes. He is the father of Comedy who is owned by one of the clowns. Awesome the Cool Fish: Awesome is a blue boy fish wearing sunglasses with his eyes not shown. He is always act cool and interact with the girl fishes. Woody the Cowboy Fish: Woody is a tan boy fish with blue eyes. He is a cowboy born in the desert before he found water. Looney the Crazy Fish: Looney is a purple boy fish wearing a straightjacket and has one yellow eye and a green eye. He is always crazy for anything. Marie the Dancer Fish: Marie is a pink girl fish with blue eyes. She is always making a new dance for the fish friends. Maker the Designer Fish: Maker is a white girl fish with red hair, glasses, a necklace and has blue eyes. She can make new clothes, toys and other things that she has in her head. Lazy the Dreamy Fish: Lazy is a blue boy fish with stars, wears a nightcap and has purple eyes. He is always falling asleep in class not when he was awake. He'll try count some sheep or maybe dream something he likes. Villainy the Evil Fish: Villainy is an orange boy fish with a scar, mustache, beard, eyeglass and has yellowish green eyes. He is the main antagonist of all the fishes. Flirter the Flirty Fish: Flirter is a purple girl fish with grayish blue eyes. She's the most attractive and flirtiest fish in Fishworld. She is spunky but has a crush on Baddie. She loves to flirt and seduce with other boy fishes. She'll tease boy fishes with her tail when they're flirting with her. Comedy the Funny Fish: Comedy is a blue boy fish with an arrow to his head and has orange eyes. He is the class clown at school and always play pranks on all the fish. Rumors the Gossip Fish: Rumors is a yellow girl fish holding an iPhone and has blue eyes. She is always a chatterbox and also gives everybody on the speaker good news and bad news. Hungry the Greedy Fish: Hungry is a green boy fish with spikes, wearing a bib and has blue eyes. He is always hungry but sometimes he gets a tummy ache. He lives in his father mansion full of money. Homeless the Hobo Fish: Homeless is a brown fish and has orange eyes. He is always not in a mood and is always sit on the bench. Dexter the Mad Scientist Fish: Dexter is a dark blue boy fish with orange eyes. He is always making new monsters to test out in the fish world. Ariel the Model Fish: Ariel is a pearl girl fish with orange eyes. She is always look at her best trying on new clothes at clothing stores. Famous the Movie Star Fish: Famous is a yellow girl fish with blue eyes. She is the star of all of her movies. Yaps-a-Lot the Nerdy Fish: Yaps-a-Lot is a yellowish orange boy fish wearing glasses and has blue eyes. He is always reading books and has a crush on Famous the Movie Star Fish. Goeman the Ninja Fish: Goeman is a gray boy fish in a ninja suit and has blue eyes. He was born in Japan and was trained by Wizard Fish. Photo the Paparazzi Fish: Photo is a brown boy fish holding a camera and has periwinkle eyes. He is always taking pictures for the newspaper. Wild Mike the Party Fish: Wild Mike is an orange boy fish wearing a party hat and has blue eyes. He always have a party going on everyday. Patchy the Pirate Fish: Patchy is an orange boy fish with darker orange eyes. He is the captain of the pirate fishes in their ship. Super the Pop Star Fish: Singer is a pinkish red fish with blue eyes. She is Famous' sidekick in the movies. Barack the President Fish: Barack is a red, white and blue boy fish with teal eyes. He is the president of Fishworld. Cutie the Pretty Fish: Cutie is a pink girl fish that has blue eyes. She works at the spa for fish kids and adults and has a crush on Nervous Rider the Rebel Fish: Rider is a dark blue fish that has orange eyes. He rides his motorcycle around town and has a crush on Flirter. Bandit the Robber Fish: Bandit is a white boy fish with green eyes. He is the victim of the police and always steal things. Squash the Rock Star Fish: Squash is a green and yellow boy fish that has orange eyes. He is always come to Fishworld for a concert. Savings the Salesman Fish: Savings is a dark blue boy shark with blue eyes. He runs every market that used to be owned by his great great grandmother. James Bond the Secret Agent Fish: James is a dark blue boy fish with orange eyes. He always save the day from Robbery. Brutal the Tough Fish: Brutal is a red-orange boy fish that has blue eyes. He has been around the block a few times and He has the scars to prove it. He may look scary, but don’t worry, He is the only fish who’s got Nervous' back. Merlin the Wizard Fish: Merlin is an orange boy fish that has blue eyes. He is over 100,000 years old and is the great great great great great great grandfather of Brainy. Celestia the Angel Fish: Celestia is a white girl fish that has pearl eyes. She is the guardian of Fishworld. Characters Added To Series 1 Dracula the Vampire Fish: Dracula is a purple boy fish that has blue eyes. He is seen on Halloween with his brother Wolfy. Wolfy the Werewolf Fish: Wolfy is a brown fish that has lightish green eyes. He is seen on Halloween with his brother Dracula. Godmom the Fairy Fish: Godmom is a purple girl fish that has blue eyes. She can make everybody's dreams come true at night. Lady the Unicorn Fish: Lady is a white girl seahorse with rainbow eyes. She is seen around Fishworld with a smile on her face. Space the Galaxy Fish: Space is a black girl jellyfish that has blue eyes. She is seen around Fishworld. Red the Ruby Fish: Red is a red boy fish with grayish pink eyes. He collects Rubies for his jewel soup along with his partner Ingrid. Spooky The Ghost Fish: Spooky is an invisible boy fish. He can be seen at night. Satin the Devil Fish: Satin is a red boy fish that has green eyes. Ingrid the Diamond Fish: Ingrid is a blue girl fish that has blue eyes. She collects Diamonds for jewel soup along with her partner Red. Independence Fish: Independence Fish is an orange fish that has blue eyes. Elizabeth the Queen Fish: Elizabeth is a girl fish with blue eyes. She is waiting for King Neptune to return to the castle. Olympic the Games Fish: Games Fish is a blue boy fish with green eyes. Atlanta the Atlantis Fish: Atlanta is a pink girl turtle with blue eyes. She is Ozzy's partner.